


Malade d'Amour

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, French Logan, Logan is Dumb, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Motion Sickness, Nausea, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, spanish roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: Logan has motion sickness and reads on the bus.Gay fluff ensues when he gets home to Roman.





	Malade d'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written just for fun and practice, please let me know if there's anything I can change/fix.  
I did not edit this, nor is it beta-read, so give any and all criticism you have.

_Words! Mere words! How terrible they were! How clear, and vivid, and cruel! One could not escape from them. And yet what a subtle magic there was in them! They seemed to be able to give a plastic form to formless things, and to have a music of their own as sweet as that of viol or of lute. Mere words! Was there anything so real as words?_

“So fucking true,” Logan muttered, earning himself a dirty look from the elderly woman sitting beside him. He smiled apologetically at her, then returned his attention to his book.

Roman had bought him a new book for his birthday, and he hadn’t been able to put it down, to the point where he was reading it on the bus on the way back from work. It wouldn’t be too much of an issue, if not for the fact that Logan had the tendency to become motion sick in moving vehicles.

Even so, he sat with his nose buried in the novel, ignoring the growing tightness in his throat in preference for the story he had become invested in.

The bus bumbled along happily, transporting Logan from his job at the local university to the apartment he shared with Roman, along with several other passengers who busied themselves with their own thoughts and lives.

Logan lost himself in the beautiful dialogue of the tale he read, all sensations dimming and channeling into his mental reactions to the book and its philosophical ideas. He was so into his book that he very nearly missed his stop. The automated voice announced the street name, which Logan faintly noted, and then the bus jerked to a stop. Logan glanced up quickly before going back to his book, then did a double take at the fact that he had arrived at his stop.

Stuffing the book into his shoulder bag, Logan scooped up his belongings and scrambled off the bus, darting between the doors just before they clamped shut. As he stood at the stop to gather himself, Logan was slammed by a swell of nausea. He swallowed the unease and adjusted the strap of his bag, taking a breath to ground himself. When most of the rolling in his stomach had faded, he began walking down the pavement towards the apartment. The dizziness stubbornly persisted, though Logan couldn’t bring himself to regret his choice to abuse his susceptibility to motion sickness.

He entered his apartment subtly, the only nod to his presence being the sound of the door closing with a click. Seeing as there were a bright red pair of Converse sitting by the door, Roman had arrived home before Logan.

The other tell was that there was very loud singing coming from the living room, which was in clear view from the entryway.

Roman was dancing around and singing along to Tangled, their pet snake August curled around his neck and slung upon his bicep, bobbing to the rhythm. Logan watched in amusement as his boyfriend riffed over Donna Murphy, dramatically throwing himself over the furniture (and tenderly ensuring that August wasn’t in danger of getting crushed by one wannabe prince).

“Skip the drama, stay with mama… Mother knows best!” Roman dashed a hand across his forehead, then flopped backwards onto the couch. He had tired himself out already, having sung through the songs from Tangled: The Series preceding putting on the movie soundtrack.

A yelp escaped him when he looked up and saw Logan standing in the doorframe, watching him with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, Logan! Welcome home, darling!” Roman cheered once he got over his initial surprise. He rose from the couch, bowing low to his boyfriend. A goofy grin graced his features as he straightened up, which quickly disappeared when he saw Logan’s dazed grimace and how he jabbed out a foot to regain balance as he swayed the the side.

“Woah, are you okay?” Roman was immediately at Logan’s side, reaching out to steady him.

Logan huffed. “Yes, I am fine. Not to worry.”

“You’re pale and stumbling, of course I’m going to worry,” Roman pulled Logan closer, frowning when he had to clutch Roman’s arm to avoid tripping. It worried him even further when he didn’t protest being led to the couch, sitting and leaning into Roman.

“What happened, _mi ángel_?”

“_Mon ange._” Logan muttered back. It was a running joke between them; Roman spoke Spanish, Logan spoke French. The languages were similar enough for them to understand when each other, but they continuously insisted that their respective language was superior, even if neither had any real opposition on the matter.

“_Ridículo,_” Roman retorted, resting an arm around Logan’s shoulders. “_¿Qué pasa, mi amor?_”

“_Pas ridicule. Je suis seulement-_” Stopping, Logan tucked further into Roman’s side, curling an arm around his abdomen. He continued before Roman could ask again.

“I was reading the book you got me on the bus,” he admitted. Roman laughed and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s head.

“Of course you would choose to read instead of not getting nauseous.”

“Nauseated. And yes I did, and I don’t regret it.”

The two men cuddled closer, Logan riding out the simmering discomfort and dizziness, comforted by the presence of his understanding partner. As the nausea thankfully subsided, Logan found his eyes sliding closed. Before he gave in to sleep, he lifted his head to kiss Roman’s jaw, humming softly.

“Je t’aime, Roman.”

“Te amo, Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!  
Ten points to whoever can tell me which book Logan’s reading.


End file.
